Our Bloody Mark
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It’s tradition in Konoha to place a bloody mark on the one you lust after. It sounds dangerous, not knowing who will mark you, and you scoff, thinking it’s a joke. It’s not, it’s real, and it’s pure terror when the one who wants to mark you is deadly. AU
1. Yohil de Jilin as Mokain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Title: **Our Bloody Mark

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Horror/Possible Tragedy

**Summery:** It's tradition in Konoha to place a bloody mark on the one you lust after. It sounds dangerous, not knowing who will mark you, and you scoff, thinking it's a joke. It's not, it's real, and it's pure terror when the one who wants to mark you is deadly. A bit AU. A little SasuSaku

**Note:** I combined this story with another idea I wanted to enter in the White Wolf Challenge. I didn't really want to enter the challenge, but just test myself if I can scare all of you, in any way.

**Another Note:** There will be SasuSaku in here, possibly fluff or lustful things, if you get my drift, but no lemons. I don't do those.

For a while now, possibly one hundred years, a deadly tradition has taken place in Konoha. It's no normal tradition, such as taking off your shoes before entering someone else's home; no, this one is **deadly**. It is not taken place out of respect.

This is out of lust.

The truth of it all, is that no one _really_ knows what this tradition is, only the ones who undergo it. You might be wondering how this so called tradition is so dangerous if no one actually **_knows_** about it. Oh, people know about it all right, but those are only rumors. They never realize that what they think is factual in any way.

This tradition is actually a ritual, called **_Yohil de Jilin as Mokain_, **otherwise known as **"The Tragedy of Jiya and Mokar"** in an unknown language. Apparently, long ago, a young, beautiful female, Jiya, was a believer of mythical creatures, and she always wanted to meet these fantasies she creates in her dreams. She was only fourteen, walking down an abandoned alleyway, her thoughts filled with excitement of proving her classmates wrong, for they always tormented her, pointed at her and laughed, telling her that she was stupid and too innocent to be thinking these things.

It was winter at the time, tiny snowflakes dancing through the air as her boots crunched on the snow beneath her, the only other sound was the wind running past her. Midnight was the time she snuck out of her parent's home, hoping not to wake them from their slumber, because she knew how much trouble she would fall into trouble if she were to be caught.

Pity she did not know of the trouble ahead of her.

Jiya knew how dangerous it was to be walking around at night, her only company being the snow that fell from the gray clouds above her. She bit her lip, having second thoughts about this idea of mythical creatures.

"No Jiya." She whispered to herself. "You **will** prove your classmates wrong and laugh at their faces when they see you are right! You came this far, you're not going to back out now!"

Feeling better because of the small encouragement given by herself, she walked deeper into the alleyway, ignoring the fact that it was indeed dark, not even the moon was up and about tonight. Silently wishing she brought a flashlight, she rubbed her arms, trying to provide herself some warmth that her jacket was not giving to her.

Her eyes, used to the darkness, flickered around her, taking in her surroundings. Some smelly garbage, rats scurrying from here to there, brick walls with faded graffiti, with some disapproving language, and darkness. Pure, terrifying darkness surrounded her quickly as she walked further into the alleyway. Shattering glass caught her attention, and she looked into the direction, and thinking she saw blood, she turned frightened.

She looked around, forgetting her reason for being her in the first place, her breathing heavy, as she turned around quickly and ran away, truly scared of the vision before her. She brought her hands in front of her, both of them shaking madly, as she reached out to feel for walls that seemed to close in on her.

She ran faster, hearing a few garbage cans shattering on the ground, only to bump into something… warm?

Jiya, with frightful eyes looked up, her teeth shaking, her body trembling in fear of what she might have seen in there. A hand was reached out to grab her own, trying to help her up, but she scurried away, trying to leave this treacherous place.

Well, she would have, if the hand didn't catch hers in a millisecond.

Looking up, she found her slight warm hand trapped in his freezing cold one. (Well, she thought it was a he) Smirking, the man pulled her up, his teeth glistening in the night. His other hand was behind him, grabbing something unknown to her. Jiya looked behind him, but he pulled her chin closer to his own, and the only thing she could think of was "He's going to rape me! Why did I come?"

She finally saw the object at hand.

And it scared her to pieces.

A dagger, with a golden handle and small rubies sprinkled around it, and something else… was that a golden _bucket_? Well, she didn't have time to worry about it now. The unidentified man secured her body against a wall, tightly, might she add, and used one hand, the one with the dagger, to slash his other wrist. Jiya watched as the blood poured from his wound into the golden bucket, and was afraid if he would perform the same "ritual", as she liked to call it, with her.

She was right.

His hand was covering her mouth when she screamed as the dagger made contact with her creamy wrist, scarring it. She silently watched her blood falling, rapidly, into the same bucket, both their bloods swirling together.

Hastily, the man turned her around, pushing her face onto the wall, leaving Jiya to groan. He ripped off her shirt, not caring as it fell to the ground, witnessing the act. Using the dagger to cut her bra, she felt his hands use the warm liquid of blood to draw something on her back.

"What… are you doing?" she asked, quietly though, knowing he could kill her right there.

"Marking you." he responded, his voice giving off a dangerous aura. And with that, he finished marking her, his clan's symbol painted with blood on her back. Jiya screamed as she felt something digging into her skin from her back.

This is a act so vile, that nothing can compare to it. For you see, once Jiya was marked, no other man was allowed to touch her. If any man other than Mokar, (the name meaning _devil_ for the bastard who did this to her), touched her, their fingers would burn into a crisp, and eyes would turn swollen, and the flesh ... oh their _flesh_ would **rot**, leaving black markings all over the male's body.

And since Mokar had no care for Jiya - he only wanted to see her suffer - he left her there to bleed, knowing the she would not die.

But Mokar was wrong. Jiya was dead. See, at the time, there were no female doctors, and Jiya was in danger of dying thanks to her slit wrist - the same wrist which was cut to mark Mokar, as the ritual commands. The two must mark each other completely, with their own family's clan symbol. Mokar had no idea that Jiya would die of a cut wrist, and so she died, and he died along with her - because their souls had bonded, if one were to get hurt, so would the other.

Because of this tragic incident, the golden dagger and the golden pail, where the blood was to mix, were hidden in an unknown location, and the man who found them had killed himself to keep the secrets.

But now, a group of expeditioners found them, the cursed items, and intended to use them, because they too had heard of this curse.

And Uchiha Sasuke, one of the expeditioners, was looking for a mate.

**Um... this was reposted because the last part of it, the one that ties this to _Naruto_ (the show, not the character), was missing! Uh!**

**So, for you, I reposted it. **

**Please review. **


	2. Conflicts in the Past Affect Her Future

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

**AN: I noticed people found it creepy, which is fine by my standards.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to _Miss Kanji Babe_ for giving me an idea. Thanks for your help.**

**AN: (This is the last note) This will be SasuSaku, fully.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Our Bloody Mark**_

_**Chapter 1: Conflicts in the Past Affect Her Future**_

"SAKURA!"

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes as she pretended not to hear the screeching sounds coming from her best friend, and walked forward, placing her ponytail to her side and moving the bangs out of her eye. She quickly fixed her white mini skirt, worn over a pair of faded jeans, and ran closer to the entrance of the large school, her shows making soft crunches on the lush grass.

Of course, nothing went Sakura's way.

_Ever_.

Running faster, Yamanaka Ino caught up to her best friend, Sakura, and holding her shoulder from behind her, and turned Sakura around before the pink-hair girl could even decipher what was going on.

Sakura suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's rude behavior (although she would have done the same thing and deny it anyway) and placed a fake (cough, forced) smile on her face, directed to Ino, who just happened to have an angry look on her face. (Again, Sakura didn't blame her.)

She was used to this routine last year, Ino just _happened_ do perform this "ritual", as she liked to call it, every day, so any minute now, Ino would scream something insulting to Sakura's face, careful not to spit on the girl's face, oh no, Ino was too perfect for _that_.

Five, four, three, two...

"Hey forehead girl!"

Ah, there it was.

"Listen to me when I talk to you, got it?" Sakura rolled her eyes again, not caring that Ino was watching this time. It was a bad habit that tended to get her into major trouble with anyone, whether it be a teacher, or Ino, or someone popular.

Now, any minute, Sakura herself would insult Ino, who a.) would then again insult her and it would lead into a big cat fight, or b.) if Ino had good news (and Sakura prayed she did) she would ignore Sakura completely and just tell her the news by screeching it into the heavens.

"Sorry Ino-pig." You could hear the sarcasm resting in her voice. "Now, please, tell me _why_ you insist on pestering me to no end on the first **damn** day of school?"

Sakura was cranky, and she wasn't the right person to talk to when she was.

Ino, ignoring the rudeness in Sakura's response (which Sakura took as a sign of boring news that appealed to her and not Sakura) only clapped her hands gleefully and pursed her lips together, and said,

"There's a totally hot new guy in our school this year Sakura! You should have seen him, I mean, he's a **_God_**, dammit! No one knows his name since he refuses to talk to someone... but by God, he is gorgeous! And I mean gorgeous! And I was able to kiss the ground he walked on, and _everything_, and it was wonderful...although I would have liked to kiss his luscious lips..."

Sakura stopped listening, knowing she would get nothing out of this except for some hearing aid in the near future. She turned around, for Ino tended to move around and close her eyes when she talked, and left for her new homeroom (and this wasn't the first time, mind you).

Ino, who finally noticed Sakura walking away in the corridors of the high school, ignoring the other students in their senior year (which led her to receive many shouts directed to her) and caught up to her again.

"Ya know", Ino started, walking side by side next to an uncaring Sakura, "That attitude is what is going to let you die single, and a virgin, unless you become a prostitute, even though you don't seem like the kind of girl who _would_, but _seeing _the circumstances..."

"INO!" Sakura, who had enough of Ino's ramblings, she always tended to go on and _on_ about one topic, and _really _didn't really like the "prostitute" comment but let it pass. "Please stop. I won't die single. I have gone on dates before, you never really let me say anything... but I'm not ready for a boyfriend..." Her voice was slowly loosing the volume it had from the beginning. Sakura turned away from Ino abruptly and paced quickly away from Ino.

Ino, on the other hand, had a sorrowful look on her face, knowing she brought back a few memories. She ran towards Sakura, ready to apologize to her best friend, guilty of what she said.

"Sak, I'm so sorry." Sakura didn't hear her, she only kept mumbling to herself; Ino caught some like "After what he did to me... I'm not ready for someone else..."

"Sak, look at me... my face isn't near the girl's bathroom, look at _me_, good." After getting Sakura's attention, she calmed down, ready to console her. "Forget him. He's long gone, probably rotting where we left him, so give some other lucky guy a chance, k?" Sakura, after a few moments of silence, Sakura nodded, and smiled to Ino, reassuring her that she would be all right.

Ino looked at her watch, and her eyes widened when she saw that they had five, no four, minutes left for class.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOSH, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Laughing, Sakura ran with her friend, happier than she was a few minutes ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please forgive me for the completely boring chapter, sorry, but it just gives Sakura a conflict in her past that will eventually bother her in the future.**

**Sasuke's in the next chapter, just so you know. I'm not sure if there will be other pairings, such as Ino/Shika, or TenTen/Neji, or Naruto/Hinata, we'll see. Maybe, but they might/might not be involved in the _whole_ plot. But they will be there.**

**I hope.**

**If anyone saw Ino bashing, forgive me, she's not with Shikamaru yet, so she's single. **

**If you people need to know who the new kid is, I pray for you. (Joking)**

**Please review, or I will refuse to update. **

**(Dead serious, by the way)**


	3. Lustful Desire

**Disclaimer: I have no care to post this at this point. Who gives a ----?

* * *

**

Paranoia seemed to eat away her insides. Sakura hesitantly searched her classroom, full of scattered teenagers, unsure of what she was looking for. Biting her lip and shrugging the thought away, hoping it was merely paranoia that was intent on bothering her today, and not instincts (because everyone knew women's instincts had to be right) she sighed deeply and moved her gaze to her best friend, who in turn was searching for (drum roll please) the new kid.

Sasuke.

Something seemed unnerving about him, even though she knew she hadn't met him. And even though she was **against** judging someone before she got to know him, this time, something was up. Sakura just sighed deeply once more, trying her best to hide her shaking fingers and uneven breaths.

Something about him just wasn't right. He came out of nowhere, and a rumor was spreading. Not even Tsunade-sama knew where he came from. As if he came from thin air…

The door opened, revealing the person she was _just _thinking about. Uchiha Sasuke. Greeeaaat….

Shutting her ears in hopes of saving her eardrums, Sakura could only wince as the sound of anxious fan girls roared in the background. Moving her items to the back of the room (she was only a table away), and sat down at the empty table, took out of iPod nano, and stuffed the headphones into her ears. Glancing at the clock, she knew her sensei wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, allowing her enough time to relax.

Well, as much as she could with an **Uchiha Sasuke** in the room.

Nudging Hinata to warn her before her teacher noticed her and confiscated her iPod nano, she waited for a nod before listening to her music peacefully, with Uchiha Sasuke in the room.

This was going to be a long year…

Sasuke's onyx eyes wandered around his, unfortunately, new classroom. Rolling his eyes at the insistent persisting screams coming from girls, he was sure that finding a mate that would enjoy his company would not be complicated.

Finding one that _he_ liked though was another story.

You see, Sasuke was from a rich family, unknown to everyone else. Saying so, he had high tastes in women. He was most certainly not looking for a shallow, air headed bimbo who wouldn't be able to keep her filthy hands of him or his money.

His onyx orbs, dull of any emotion, scanned every _female_ in the room, knowing that it was a useless attempt, seeing as every girl was shouting out proposals.

'_Filthy whores'_ he thought. Neji would not be pleased, although Sasuke was certain that his cousin, the preferably shy girl who was poking her two index fingers together, was here.

Giving up on looking for a female in this vicinity, Sasuke just walked to the back of the room, ignoring the cries of _"Sasuke sit next to me!" _or _"I love you Sasuke!"_ or even _"Sasuke, marry me!"_

'_Like I thought, they're all pathetic bimbos with nothing better to do than cheat on their boyfriends like the sluts they are.'_ He thought to himself, and quickly moved to the back of the room, where a head he hadn't noticed was moving her head to the rhythm that flowed in her headphones. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she picked her face up and glanced at the clock, only to place her headphones and iPod away in a rush, her emerald eyes glistening with worry. He decided he needed to get her attention.

Sasuke smirked when she looked up, hearing a slight cough, her face embarrassed at being caught so flustered. He watched her tuck a single strand of hair behind her ear, while she bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yes?" she asked quietly. His eyes flickered over to the chair next to her, motioning that he wanted to sit down in the empty area, for there where no other seats. (At least no seats where the sluts had pushed their boyfriends of the chairs _accidentally_.)

She nodded slightly, while he sat down, and unknown to her, studied her thoroughly. She was an interesting one indeed. Petite figure, pretty face, nice busts…

Sasuke smirked. Not only did she rate a fifteen out of ten for appearances, her reaction to him was what interested him the most.

She didn't ogle, she didn't stare, she didn't even seem to _care_ that he was there. Sasuke felt his smirk grow bigger. After all, everyone wanted what he or she couldn't have. And Sasuke just found his next potential mate.

Let the chase begin.

* * *

**(After class)**

"Sakura!" The mentioned look for the girl who called her with an unmistakable screech, Ino. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the amusing yet terrifying sight: Ino's face was covered in red, indicating anger, since Ino _didn't _blush, while she held her fist up. "How dare you!" Sakura's eyebrow only seemed to go up, while recalling what in the world she could have done in the last hour that ticked her friend off so much.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked finally, unable to come up with a good excuse as to why her friend was acting the way she did. Ino only seemed to grow larger in size (imagination people), her anger quickly building up.

"HOW DARE YOU LET UCHIHA SASUKE, MY FUTURE HUSBAND, SIT NEXT TO YOU?"

Sakura shut her eyes, leaving her shoulders to slump. Was this what this was all about? "Calm down Ino." Sakura quickly continued before Ino took the chance to interuppt. "I don't even know who Sasuke is yet."

Sakura could've sworn Ino fell. (Anime style)

"He was sitting next to you this morning, HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE HIM?" Ino said though gritted teeth. Sakura's eyes glazed, proving a flashback. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! So that was Uchiha Sasuke! Calm down Ino-pig, we didn't even talk." And with that, Sakura left for her next class, ignoring Ino, knowing that if she listened to the blonde, her eardrums would pop off.

'_What a wonderful way to start the year! This is just perfect.'_

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of onyx eyes stared at her, watching her enter her Chemistry class, making note of it, and following her, only to enter the class next to her.

Note to self: change classes once he found out her name.

* * *

**Don't give me that that was a boring chapter, they need to meet fully, and then action will begin (I hope).**

**Please review or I won't update.**


	4. Attention

**Disclaimer: ... If you own Naruto, yay. I'd love to meet you. If you're lying to me... go to Hell. :P**

**NOTE: I just found out the first chapter was cut off, therefore I reposted it, please go read the ending. It explains it more and how this whole thing affects the characters...**

**Yea. No one's reading this; I know. **

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Either Uchiha Sasuke's stalking me, or a few well-planned coincidences have been played._

_I don't know why. Honestly, they guy's now in every one of my classes, even though on his first day, he was **not. **His mansion (yes, you heard correctly) is right in my neighborhood. _

_Oh yea, let's not forget this! In ever class, he sits next to me. _

_**On purpose. **_

_Why? What happened? No guy (besides Lee and Naruto) has ever paid attention to me. And even so, Lee and Naruto are just my friends, since like... ever. The only reason some people know me is because I'm friends with Yamanaka Ino (my best friend who is very popular), my brains, and, oh yea, **genetics**._

_Don't get my wrong. I love my pink hair - it makes me unique. (I just don't like the fact that everyone thinks I dyed it. I did no such thing!) But then again, it makes me stand out, which I'm not really fond of._

_And so obviously, I am annoyed when the Uchiha sits next to me, **again**, and now all the attention is on me. _

_**Lovely.**_

_Does someone up there hate me or something? I'm sure of it. I don't like attention, and that's exactly what Sasuke is bringing me, Attention? BAD news. Every time I'm noticed, I just get made fun of. _

_Or insulted in some way. Like now, because every single female in the room is sending glares in my direction. _

_If glares could kill..._

_Signed,_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

**

* * *

**

"Hello class." Meet Shiranui Genma, my current teacher for Social Studies. Another class where the Uchiha is sitting next to me, much to the disappointment of every other female in the room. I put my diary away, it's my escape from the world, and looked up front, ignoring the certain someone sitting next to me with a smirk that I _know_ is on his face.

"You have a new assignment, due two weeks from Friday. Now, I don't usually have you work in groups but... I'll make an exception, _just_ this once."

The world was coming to an end.

There was a reason I hated this class - I barely knew anyone in here! Only Shikamaru, another smartie friend of mine, Tenten, Rock Lee, Temari and unfortunately, _Watanabe Ami._

"And, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you choose your own partners, _only_ if they're coed."

I hate you Genma.

I looked around, trying to ignore the crown of fangirls that had suddenly surrounded Sasuke, in order to find a partner for myself.

Well, it seems as if Lee paired up with Tenten, and Shikamaru with Temari, leaving me all alone.

Well, unless I paired up with...

_No way. Not in a million years. Not even if_ -

"Sakura right?" I turned to my right. Sasuke was looking at me with a smirk on his face that screamed _"Run away! I'm about to hatch an evil plan!"_

"Y-yea?" Shit, I can't believe I stuttered! Now he's going to think I'm just another brainless clone of _Ami_...

"Wanna be my partner?" ...

Let's look at my options:

There's "a" - I could be his partner and get Ami really jealous, even at the cost of wanted to commit suicide later...

There's "b" - I could turn him down and have no partner, thus having Ami make fun of me...

There's "c" - Ami gets jealous...

"Sure, why not?" Did that just come out of _my_ mouth?

This is going to be three weeks of torture, isn't it?

**

* * *

**

Sasuke smirked as he entered the mansion.

"How's the school Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up to find a brown-haired boy looked straight at him. Sasuke shrugged as let his backpack drop to the ground. "It's okay Hyuuga. Too many fan girls though."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Where _aren't_ there fan girls?"

"Good point."

Neji noticed a difference in his friend's behavior. "You found a girl?"

Sasuke nodded. "Who?" Sasuke looked out the window and pointed to a figure. Neji, confused, looked out, and saw a pink-haired girl walking down the street.

"... Uchiha?"

"Yea?"

"She has **pink** hair."

"And?"

"If she _does_ end up your mate, and you _do_ have sex, and you _do_ get kids, you want them having **pink** hair?"

"..."

"I thought so."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They get pink hair, I dye it. End of story. Besides, she's the only one in the school who's not a slut - besides your cousin that is."

Neji raised and eyebrow. "And that means no hope for me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, maybe I missed someone. You might get lucky."

Sasuke left the room, leaving Neji to stare at him.

"The keyword is **might**, Uchiha."

**

* * *

**

**… I hate writer's block. Any ideas for next chapter that you would like to tell me please do so.**

**And, since I know most people don't read the author's notes on the top, I'll say it again. First chapter was cut off; I reposted it, please, please read it.**

**And review. I need help with next chapter. Sighs**

**This was kinda a filler chapter… sorry. I'll try to get more action next time.**

**Ivy.**


	5. Grimacing Blood

**Disclaimer: When green pigs fly in the sky. **

* * *

He smirked, taking in her sitting position as she stared at nothing specific in front of her. He leaned forward on the couch, coming close to her ear and resting his head on her shoulder. 

She flinched. 

His smirk grew wider. 

"So Sakura, what are we supposed to be doing on our project again? I couldn't hear."

She ignored the fact that she shivered when he talked near her, her skin reacting to his warm breath with Goosebumps.

_Just ignore it Sakura. He's just… doing it to get a rise out of you._

"Well… we're—"

He exhaled next to her, smirking as more Goosebumps popped out of her skin. 

"We're…" She gulped. "Supposed to, um, do a… a project on traditions, and we got, um—"

Gritting her teeth, she moved a bit further down the couch, trying to regain her personal space. 

He only jumped onto the couch from behind, both their legs being inches away from each other. He crossed his arms behind his head, staring at her with obsidian eyes because he knew it got on her nerves. 

She stopped their staring contest to get some papers from her bag. She was glad that she wasn't looking at him, even though she knew he was staring at her intently. 

"Um…" She started to say, looking at the papers. "Okay I don't know how to pronounce this."

He leaned over, his arm touching hers, and read the paper. 

He was very aware of the blush that was rising on her cheeks. 

"Yohi de Jilin as Mokain… oh I heard of this."

"You… you did?"

His eyes flicked towards her vibrant green ones, full of curiosity. 

She tried ignored how close their faces were. 

He slightly smirked. "Yes… it's more of a, ritual, a curse. It bonds two people for eternity with their own blood."

She grimaced. "Why would anyone want to do _that?_"

She didn't realize it, she was too busy being uncomfortable by his gaze, but his eyes suddenly filled with something evil… something that would frighten Sakura if she had noticed. 

But she didn't, and she didn't realize that it would be the death of her. 

He shrugged slightly, but kept staring at her. 

"Who knows?" He began to whisper, his face moving closer to hers but she didn't realize it, as she was too busy trying to understand the reason anyone would want to bond themselves with their own blood. "Maybe… they wanted to be with someone?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's called marriage."

"But marriage can be broken."

Silence overcame them; Sakura, because she didn't know what to say, and Sasuke, because he wanted to see her reaction.

She shrugged. "Yea well, by blood? I'm sure there are other ways to… bond yourself with another person."

He sighed. "Of course, but… I'm sure it's less… gruesome than mixing the blood of two people and then drinking it—"

"Ew!" She cried out, shaking her head. "What are they, vampires?"

He chuckled, amused by the innocence that this girl hid under her fiery temper. "No, they just… want to be with each other for eternity. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, but, they're… they're…"

"There are different ways to bond, _Sakura._"

She moved further down the seat, ignoring the smirk Sasuke had on his face. 

"Well, maybe. Um," She looked at her watch, and was thankful for the time. "Oh, I have to go! C-curfew and all…" She stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, its six."

"O-oh, w-well, I should go home anyway. Don't want to worry the parents! And it'll be dark soon… bye Sasuke!"

She grabbed her bag, and ran out with her jacket.

He stared at her through the door, watching with amusement as she ran next door. They both knew that it didn't matter if it was dark, seeing as she lived next door anyway. 

"Want me to walk you home?" He called out after her, knowing it would take a few minutes to walk, well in her case run, down the path from his mansion to the street.

"No! I mean, it's okay, really! Bye Sasuke!"

She ran faster.

He sighed, and walked back into his house. 

_All I need Sakura, is a bit more time. And then…_

_You'll be mine._

And no man will ever touch you. 

_Ever._

* * *

**Yes, I updated. Hm, must be the end of the world.**

**Jk.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	6. Ready for the Chase?

**Disclaimer: Oh, stop reminding me. **

* * *

Her small, smooth hands typed away at the laptop.

**Yohel de Ji**

"You spelt it wrong." She did her best not to shudder at the voice, seeing as it was right next to her.

Her lips pursed together. It was just the second day of this project and he had managed to make her uncomfortable too many times already.

"Thank you for that." She said through clenched teeth.

She resumed typing, trying to ignore the male beside her that was breathing quite heavily on her shoulder.

She typed the name of the curse again, making sure she did it correctly this time, as she didn't need Uchiha Sasuke to correct her every mistake.

She scrolled down the page, looking at the various titles for links to other websites.

**UNKNOWN CURSE FRIGHTENS ALL**

She clicked.

What she read next had frightened her. "Horrific incidents have occurred in the country of the Mist. Women are being declared as dead because doctors can do nothing to help them. An example is Hana, last name is unknown, who's doctor had his arm burned off when he went to touch her. She died of severe blood loss. This has occurred in other woman as well, and a total of seven women have died from this. "

She gasped. "What?"

She opened her mouth to speak, only to find no words would come out. Realizing she was too shocked to speak, Sasuke leaned over, (even closer than he was before), and soon his cheek and hers were touching, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Police have been investigating these strange and deadly occurrences. All investigations lead to what is now known as the first incident of this terrible disease, where a girl named Jiya, (last name unknown), was marked by a man who has been dubbed Mokar, meaning evil being in another foreign language."

"Why…" Sasuke figured she was too much in shock to notice their positions, and so his hand soon found itself resting on her thigh.

"Jiya's corpse showed she had died of blood loss, seeing as her wrist was slit. Her back bore a symbol that is most likely Mokar's family clan symbol. Witnesses say that this ritual involves mixing the blood of two people and then painting the male's clan symbol onto the back of the woman he wishes to bond with. Of course, most of these "bonds" are forced. Witnesses recall seeing a dagger involved, but were unsure of the other object that was involved in this bonding. Mokar was found for dead a few weeks later, his wrist also slit."

"I think I'm gonna barf."

"The two bodies were tested, and many were shocked when whenever scientists cut a part of Jiya's body, Mokar received the same cut, and vise versa."

"So… if something happens to one person, it happens to the other person too?" Sasuke asked her, even though he knew the answer.

"I… oh my god this is disgusting."

"I'll be right back." He whispered into her ear, hearing the back door open. The last thing he needed was for Sakura to see Neji.

Sakura nodded, feeling relieved as Sasuke was no longer touching her. She copied and pasted the information from the website onto Word, and then went back to the search page. Her eyes glanced at the screen, her green orbs flickering back and forth from the door to the screen, hoping Sasuke wasn't back.

**EXPEDITIONERS FOUND POSSIBLE WEAPONS FOR RITUAL BONDING**

She clicked.

**THREE PEOPLE WERE SPOTTED GOING INTO A CAVE AND BRINGING OUT ITEMS MADE OF GOLD. A CLOSEUP (below) SHOWS A GOLDEN DAGGER THAT IS RUMORED TO** **BE THE WEAPON USED FOR THE RITUAL "YOHIL DE JILIN AS MOKAIN".**

Her eyebrows furrowed. 'Is this what they use to cut those girls?'

**THE TOURIST WHO TOOK THIS SHORT SAID THE THREE MEN GOT AWAY, BUT HE WAS ABLE TO TAKE A BLURRY PHOTOGRAPH.**

Her eyes widened when she scrolled down to see the picture.

She gasped.

_'Oh my God! Is that Sasuke?'_

"What happened?" Her eyes widened future and she rushed to close the window. She saw him narrow his eyes, telling her that he was suspicious.

_'You can do this Sakura. Play it off.'_

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just… checking some mail, and I heard you come in! I don't like letting others see my emails… privacy, ya know?

_'Okay. Good. That sounded like it worked. Maybe he bought it.'_

He nodded slowly.

_'Crap, maybe he didn't… umm…'_

"Are you sure Sakura?" He whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders, and pulling her body closer to his, the couch being their only barrier.

"Um… yea." Crap, at this rate he was going to figure out the truth.

_'The truth that he's probably going to use that ritual thingy on me??' _

"Um, where's your bathroom?" She said quickly, wanting to get away.

He raised an eyebrow. "Down that hallway, three doors to your right."

She crawled out of his grip and ran down the hallway, proving her more suspicious. He sat down on the couch and opened Internet Explorer, and clicked the "History" button.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to calm her nerves.

_'Relax Sakura. That might not even be him!'_

A knock on the door surprised her, making her jump.

"Sakura?"

_'Crap it's Sasuke!'_

"… Yes?" She squeaked. Wow, someone sounded like a five-year-old.

"… Did you find any more information on that curse?"

_'SHIT!_'

"Um, no, why?"

"Hn, just wondering."

She heard footsteps walking away from the door, leaving her relieved.

She had to get out of here.

She fixed her hair and pretended she actually did something in the bathroom instead of talking to herself like a crazy person, and sighed.

"But him being there would explain how he already knew about the curse…" She mumbled to herself. She sighed again, rolled back her shoulders, and soon was ready to go.

**BAM!**

She screamed as the same dagger she saw in the photographs was staring back at her though a hole it made through the door.

_'Ready for the chase Sakura?'  
_

* * *

**Wow… fastest update ever, anyone?**

**When I was ready to update this, wouldn't let me upload the document because they were making upgrades (why??) but I FOUND a way around it and UPLOADED the document WHILE upgrades were still in progress! I just went to Edit/Preview, and used an old document I still had, erased all the writing on the previous document, and copied and pasted this chapter onto there! Am I smart or what? :p Jk.  
**

**  
Please review.**

Love,  
Iv


	7. Escape's Fears

She was afraid to run, to be honest. The Uchiha Mansion did have carpeting, but in the hallways, it was all wood. The same wooden floor that would give away her location if she ran too fast, too hard, too quick.

So she stayed put.

Covering her mouth with one hand, in order not to let out the scream she had wanted to let out since he began threatening her with a knife, she stayed put in that one place until she was sure Sasuke had left the floor and moved to another one.

Then, she would run.

She didn't expect this to happen at all. She knew she felt something wrong with Sasuke, it being the main reason she tried to stay away from him. She may not have voiced that suspicion out loud, but she knew she thought of it in her subconscious all the time.

She was scared.

Scared.

Alone.

Nervous.

What was he going to do to her? The same "ritual" she had read about on the Internet?

Was that his plan? Sasuke... Did he want to do this as his project, as a warning for her? Was he trying to tell her that he was going to rip her to shreads? Bring out her blood? Savour it?

_Bond _with her?

Were the clues all there, only she had ignored them?

_No... there's no way I would have figured out the Sasuke was a sadist. _

A sadist he was.

Evil yet handsome, (even she had to admit it). Sasuke had the perfect disguise. He may have had an aura around him that screamed "evil", but his looks were what distracted her, and many other girls, from his real intentions, his true thoughts.

_A wolf in sheep's clothing. _

A sound woke her out of her thoughts, her fear producing adrenaline, which in turn heightened her senses.

She could hear him even if he was five miles away at this point.

Her other hand was turning red due to the fact that it was gripping a bar handle that Sasuke had probably ripped off the bathroom wall.

_If he's going to murder me, I might as well murder him back. _

His footsteps were slow, she recognized them simply because she had been listening out for him, and it seemed like he was taunting her.

_**Come out, come out, wherever you can. **_

_**Whenever you can. **_

_**And whenever is **__now__**. **_

She was scared to death of what he would do to her. She had read about the ritual online yet still...

_A knife digging into my skin doesn't sound that appealing. _

"Sakura..."

The hand over her mouth was now tighter against her mouth, refusing to let her even breathe properly. No, she would not get caught.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Sakura, I know you're here."

_Crap! _She could only think, and didn't move an inch.

_He's bluffing. _

_He has to be bluffing. If he isn't, I'm dead. _

"Sakura, come out. As much fun as the chase is... I believe it's gone on long enough."

She didn't know how long it had been, but she was hiding for a while.

"Games are fun **Sakura**, but all games have to come to an end eventually."

She could hear his voice echo in the room.

Dammit, he was here with her.

"And eventually, is **now**."

Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened up to let out a scream. It all happened so fast, so quick, because in a matter of seconds, no milliseconds, no nanoseconds, no, not even the smallest unit of time could be related to how quickly it all happened.

He had found her, grabbing her by the arm and welcoming her with his smirk.

She screamed, wanting to shut her eyes to make him go away yet she wouldn't. She couldn't. She needed to find a way out of this.

Sasuke may have tricked her once into thinking her was decent, kind although quiet, but he wouldn't do it again.

She refused to fall for his lies again.

His tricks.

His false hope.

His lies.

His truths.

None of it. She'd never believe him again.

Yet somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew one thing. One simple thing.

Sasuke would never let her.

As she continued to scream, she looked into Sasuke's eyes and realized that no matter what she did, no matter how long she fought, how long she screamed, he wouldn't give up. He would kill the entire world's population before letting her go, and she didn't doubt he would do it.

How would she escape him?

How would she get him to release her?

How would she get away from him?

And in the back of her mind, she heard Sasuke, and his response to all her questions. The one thing she knew he would say in response to "how would she escape?"

_Simple Sakura. _

_You don't. _

* * *

**Yes, me and my stupid updating skills. (Yes, I know, I have none to speak of). **

**Um, please review? This may have been short but I wanted to update more than anything. Hopefully the next chapter will be much, much better. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
